left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayford Park
Rayford Park is an outdoor park near the riverbank in Rayford. The Survivors pass through the park on their way to the Rayford Historic Underground Tour in the Left 4 Dead 2 DLC, The Passing. History Located near the bridge and riverbank, residents and tourists would enjoy a nice, scenic view of Rayford. The park is located in quiet residential area instead of the loud, vibrant nightlife Rayford is known for. Lots of plant life and nature can be seen in the area as several trees and tall-growing bushes cover the park and in the middle of the park, there is a gazebo and past it is an open grass area leading to another entrance/exit to the park. Current Status Before the Green Flu virus hit the small town, residents were setting up the park for a traditional wedding. Chairs, tents, lights, and a stage for a live band were all set up in place for the special occasion; however, once the town was hit by the infection, it spreads quickly as invitees to the wedding became infected (as they are seen still wearing formal attire). The groom may have either had second thoughts about the wedding or (most likely) he fled due to the out-of-control virus and did not want to become infected, leaving his fiancée in tears at the altar. The Survivors pass through the park on their way to the safe room when they see the wedding. They notice that the bride has become a Witch and is blocking their path. The Survivors have to carefully plan and navigate their way through to the reception area and from there, they can exit the park and proceed to the safe room. Notes *This park is very similar to Bienville Park in New Orleans as it contains similar landmarks inside. *Coach may comment saying he hopes that they won't see a Tank in a tuxedo due to the Bride Witch at the wedding. Sometimes, in a twist, the Director may spawn a Tank. *Propane and oxygen tanks are sometimes found in the area which is unusual for a wedding. *If a Survivor turns on the reception music on the speakers, it will alert the Witch and the horde and the Survivor will be targeted by the Witch. **However, if a Survivor jumps on the tent, the Witch will get confused and run away. However, when playing with A.I. bots, they will shoot her, which causes the Witch to target the A.I. survivor that shot her first. *If Nick is the first to approach the wedding, he may say "This brings back bad memories". *The main music theme for the wedding features The Midnight Riders. *The Survivors notice that the wedding is all set up and ready, yet there is no food in the tents (as noted by Coach) and many of the invited guests are already there. **This may be due to the rain and weather conditions therefore guests did not want the food to spoil or the people never had the time to set up the food. *It is unknown why there are firearms and supplies such as adrenaline shots in the wedding tents. *The achievement WEDDING CRASHER can be earned in this area in Versus as the Charger in which you have to knock down 8 chairs at the wedding. **This is the least acquired achievement among the Left 4 Dead 2 community. Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Passing Category:Locations